Le Grimoire
by Angel-of-Shadows-30
Summary: Harry, accusé d’avoir volé le plus précieux bien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est fait prisonnier par Lucius Malfoy. Affamé, maltraité, il ne pense plus qu’à mourir jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un lui vienne en aide… Slash HPDM
1. CHAPITRE I : Le vol

**Le Grimoire**

_------------------------------------_

_Prologue_

------------------------------

Il y avait, au bout du couloir sombre une lourde porte toujours verrouillée. Cette petite salle du quartier général de Lord Voldemort était constamment protégée et surveillée. Outre les nombreux sortilèges de protection, deux Mangemorts se relayaient toutes les cinq heures pour monter la garde. Personne, hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne savait ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

La nuit venait de tomber. Assis dans un fauteuil près d'un faible feu, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écoutait avec tranquillité tout ce qui s'était passé au Ministère durant la journée.

- Le Conseil n'a toujours pas décidé qui prendrait la place définitive de Ministre de la Magie, disait Lucius Malfoy. Comme je vous l'avais annoncé avant hier, certains conseillers avaient proposé de nommer Amelia Bones, mais celle-ci a refusé le poste…

- Bien, l'interrompit Voldemort. Tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé le Ministre 'idéal', nous n'aurons rien à craindre. Bellatrix ! Où en es-tu avec les Rebelles ?

- Nous avons repéré l'un d'eux dans le quartier d'Elephant & Castle à Londres, mais…

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer deux Mangemorts à l'air paniqué. L'un d'eux tendait sa baguette en avant. A son bout, un brancard sur lequel était étendu un troisième Mangemort flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Monseigneur ! Crabbe vient d'être égorgé ! Nous l'avons retrouvé enfermé dans un placard à balais au deuxième étage.

Voldemort avisa rapidement le Mangemort étendu sur le brancard. Une coupure nette et sanglante avait été tracée juste sous la cagoule jusqu'à la jugulaire qui avait été sectionnée.

- Imbéciles ! Vociféra-t-il. Retrouvez celui qui a fait ça !

Lucius, Bellatrix et les deux autres Mangemorts s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit à son tour, mais au lieu de les suivre, il prit la direction opposée, rejoignant un escalier en colimaçon aux marches hautes et qui débouchait sur les sous-sols. Ses pas résonnaient en écho dans les couloirs sombres et humides.

Bientôt, il arriva devant la porte, celle qui cachait son bien le plus précieux. Elle était entrouverte. Le Mangemort qui en avait la garde était étendu sur le sol, pataugeant dans son propre sang.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette. L'intrus était sans doute encore là. Il poussa la porte. Tout se passa alors très vite. L'intrus se tenait devant un pupitre sur lequel était posé un épais grimoire.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Rapide comme l'éclair, l'intrus se baissa pour éviter l'éclair émeraude qui fusa. Mais il perdit l'équilibre, entraînant dans sa chute le pupitre. Dans un immense fracas, le précieux grimoire atterrit à côté de l'intrus qui l'attrapa d'un geste rapide. Voldemort lança un nouveau sort, mais l'intrus avait déjà transplané. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir dans l'éclair de lumière provoqué par le sortilège une touffe de cheveux noirs et désordonnés…

-------------------------------

_CHAPITRE I_

_-------------------------------------_

Ce fut une horrible douleur le long de la colonne vertébrale qui réveilla Harry. Clignant des yeux, il mit un moment à se rendre compte que ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était anormalement sombre et flou. Dans un gémissement de douleur, il se releva avec peine.

Où était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Il se promenait dans Privet Drive lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix forte lancer un sort derrière lui. Puis il s'était réveiller ici, dans cet espèce de… cachot.

Il gémit de plus belles. On l'avait fait prisonnier. Qui ? Un Mangemort, probablement. Mais non, c'était impossible. Si son kidnappeur était un Mangemort, il serait déjà mort depuis bien longtemps… Qui, alors ? Fudge ? Ombrage ? Pour se venger de leur avoir fait perdre leur place ? Cela semblait tellement absurde. Pourtant, tous deux aurait bien besoin d'une cure d'électro-sorts à Ste-Mangouste !

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la porte qu'il tenta machinalement d'ouvrir. Verrouillée. Bien sûr. Quel ravisseur serait assez idiot pour oublier de verrouiller une porte ?

Désespéré, il palpa chaque centimètre carré des murs de pierre comme s'il espérait trouver un passage secret. Mais sans plus de succès. Il n'y avait même pas d'ouverture vers l'extérieur.

Dépité, il alla se rasseoir dans un coin du cachot. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait…

----------

Cela ne se fit pas attendre. A peine une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma après avoir laissé passé une haute silhouette. Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

- Vous ! S'écria-t-il.

- Moi, répondit Lucius Malfoy avec dédain.

Harry tremblait de haine. Lucius le regarda calmement, savourant l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda Harry d'une voix assourdie.

- Où est-il ?

- Où est quoi ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, Potter. Vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Absolument pas, répondit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde.

Lucius s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

- Le Grimoire, Potter. Celui que vous avez dérobé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Où l'avez-vous caché ?

- Je vous répète que je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Très bien, Potter. Comme vous voulez !

Lucius s'approcha de la porte.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Il sortit, laissant derrière lui un Harry septique.

Quelle était encore cette histoire ? Pourquoi l'accusait-on de vol ? Et pourquoi faire tant d'histoires pour un simple grimoire ? Il en existait des milliers à travers le monde !

Harry secoua la tête. Comme s'il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de passer son temps à essayer de trouver un moyen de se faire tuer par son pire ennemi !

----------

Une semaine passa. Lucius commençait à s'inquiéter. Potter n'avait toujours pas reconnu le vol. Et encore moins avoué où il avait caché le Grimoire.

Soupirant, il déplia la Gazette qu'il posa sur le bureau face à lui. A la une s'étalait une grande photo de Harry accompagnée du titre « Harry Potter disparu : Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait-il finalement triomphé ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était bien entendu pas au courent que Potter était son prisonnier depuis une semaine. Dès l'instant où il avait été volé, tous les Mangemorts furent chargés de retrouver le Grimoire le plus rapidement possible. Tous ignoraient ce que ce grimoire avait de si important aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais une chose était certaine, il y tenait énormément.

Lucius s'était donc lancé à la poursuite de Harry Potter, que son Maître soupçonnait fortement. Il savait que s'il arrivait à faire avouer Potter et qu'il ramenait le Grimoire, il serait récompensé au-delà de toutes ses espérances.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode.

Lucius leva le nez vers son fils.

- Nous n'arriverons à rien ainsi, reprit Draco. Il passe ses journées enfermé dans ce cachot sordide à se morfondre… C'est… Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas ça… J'ai l'impression qu'il nous nargue…

Lucius regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

Draco haussa les épaules en commençant à faire les cents pas devant le bureau de son père.

- Je n'en sais rien, reconnut-il. Peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser un peu sortir de ce cachot… Il nous a fait perdre Dobby, on pourrait l'obliger à s'occuper des tâches ménagères… Et je pourrais essayer de l'interroger discrètement… De lui faire dire quelque chose qui nous aiderait…

Lucius s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, pensif.

- C'est une idée digne d'un Malfoy, reconnut-il (Draco eut du mal à cacher sa fierté) mais elle est sans grand espoir.

- On ne peut le savoir tant qu'on n'essais pas.

- C'est vrai…

Lucius se redressa.

- Très bien, tu as mon feu vert. Mais je te préviens, Draco, il s'agit de ton idée. En conséquence, tu seras entièrement responsable du prisonnier.

Draco hocha, bien décidé à montrer à son père de quoi il était capable.

------------

Une semaine avait largement suffi à briser Harry. Affamé, épuisé et crasseux, il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux lorsque la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Sans aucun doute était-ce encore Lucius qui venait le torturer pour lui faire avouer où était caché ce grimoire qu'il n'avait pas volé.

- Debout, Potter !

Il fut surprit de reconnaître la voix de Draco. C'était de loin la première fois que celui-ci lui rendait visite. Il entrouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas.

- J'ai dit debout !

Une main ferme lui attrapa le bras et le força à se relever. Harry ne protesta pas, ne chercha même pas à lui envoyer une insulte quelconque. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que cela ne servait à rien. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait vu Malfoy. C'était dans le train qui ramenait les élèves de Poudlard à Londres. Malfoy avait insulté Hermione… Ron s'était jeté sur lui…

Malfoy le dévisagea de la tête au pied, retroussant les narines de dégoût.

- C'est écœurant !

Certes, Harry ne devait pas être très présentable mais il s'en fichait bien. Il ignorait totalement combien de temps qu'il avait passé dans ce cachot. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Plus ?

- Viens ! Dit Draco d'un ton sec.

Il quitta le cachot. Harry, après un instant d'hésitation le suivit.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, la lumière l'éblouit. Il avait passé tellement de temps dans l'obscurité qu'il fut incapable de voir normalement. Une fois de plus, il sentit une poigne ferme le saisir et l'entraîner le long d'un couloir, puis d'un escalier. Ce fut seulement lorsque la main de Draco le relâcha qu'il put enfin distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui normalement.

Il se trouvait dans une luxueuse salle de bain, semblable à celle des Préfets de Poudlard.

- Tu as quinze minutes, pas une de plus. Alors dépêche-toi.

Draco sortit. Harry regarda autour de lui. Une fois de plus, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et d'après le déclic qu'il avait entendu, la porte avait été verrouillée.

Harry se fit couler un bain. Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements crasseux et se glissa lentement dans l'eau chaude.

La ressemblance entre cette salle de bain et celle des Préfets de Poudlard lui donnait mal au cœur. Il fut incapable d'empêcher de vieux souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Des souvenirs douloureux… L'œuf… Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers… L'enthousiasme de Ron et d'Hermione à la veille de la troisième tâche… Le regard vide de Cédric après que… Voldemort se redressant dans le chaudron…

Il y avait, sous la surface de l'eau, un léger renfoncement. Harry plongea et s'y accrocha de manière à ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface. Il vida l'air qui restait dans ses poumons et prit une grande inspiration.

Il eut immédiatement l'impression de suffoquer. Mais malgré son réflexe de survie, il s'efforça de ne pas lâcher pour ne pas remonter à l'air libre. Peu à peu, la tête commença à lui tourner. Ses muscles se détendirent progressivement…

Furieux, Draco plongea la main dans l'eau et agrippa les cheveux de Harry qu'il obligea à refaire surface. Il le hissa avec difficulté hors de la baignoire et l'allongea à terre.

Harry roula sur le côté, crachant et toussant à s'en arracher les poumons avec la vague impression qu'une voix lointaine s'était mise à crier. Mais il en comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était toujours vivant et désormais, ni Lucius, ni Draco n'allait le lâcher d'une semelle.

--------------------------------

A suivre...


	2. CHAPITRE II : Demon

Je suis désolée pour le retard et pour les problèmes de présentation (il est devenu impossible de faire apparaître des tirets chaque fois qu'un personnage prends la parole). Le site commence sérieusement à m'énerver !

Autant prévenir ceux qui n'aiment pas les fics avec des personnages ficitf, Demon a un rôle capital dans cette fic.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

L'allée des Embrumes semblait bien plus inquiétante que d'ordinaire à une heure aussi tardive. Plongée dans les ténèbres, l'atmosphère y était plus pesante. L'unique source de lumière provenait du Décapité, un sinistre pub ou les conspirations et la débauche régnaient.

La clientèle était abondante ce soir-là. Le patron avait récemment embauché une nouvelle streap-teaseuse qui avait, de l'avis général un déhanchement sublime.

Accoudée au comptoir, une jeune femme approchant de la trentaine fixait avec dédain les hommes qui se bousculaient au pied de la scène pour glisser un gallion dans le string de la danseuse, profitant pour caresser de manière plus au moins osé son intimité.

Quelqu'un pénétra dans le pub sans que personne ne le remarque. Grand, mince, le nouveau venu avait le visage caché par le capuchon de sa cape qu'il avait rabattu sur sa tête. La jeune femme au comptoir le regarda tranquillement approcher d'elle.

'Il arrive', dit-il simplement.

'C'est pas trop tôt ! Va-t'en avant qu'il ne te voie'.

L'homme obéit. La porte du pub s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Lucius Malfoy.

'Sam !' Appela la femme d'un ton sec

Le barman s'approcha. La femme sortit de sa cape une fiole contenant du Véritaserum et un petit tas d'or.

'Pour le blondinet là-bas', dit-elle en faisant un léger signe de tête en direction de Lucius qui s'était lui aussi assis au comptoir, quelques mètres plus loin et qui fixait à présent la nouvelle danseuse qui s'était lancée dans une nouvelle chorégraphie.

Le barman rejeta son torchon sur son épaule et attrapa la fiole et le tas d'or sans rien dire.

'Hep !'

Le barman se tourna vers la femme qui avait sortit de nouvelles pièces d'or qu'elle avait glissé sous sa main.

'Il ne s'est rien passé', dit-il.

'Bien', fit la femme. 'Nous nous comprenons'.

Elle poussa les pièces vers le barman qui les prit aussitôt avant de se diriger vers Lucius Malfoy.

Ce dernier détourna son regard de la scène pour faire face au barman.

'Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?'

'Un Whisky.'

Le barman se pencha derrière le comptoir pour attraper une bouteille et un verre qu'il remplit en tournant le dos à son client. Il servit Lucius puis s'en alla s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre.

Lucius sentit plus qu'il ne vit une personne s'asseoir tout près de lui. Levant le nez de son verre, il croisa le regard d'une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années. En la détaillant, il dut reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt mignonne.

'Vous, ça ne va pas', Dit la femme. 'Des ennuis ?'

'Qui n'en a pas ?' Dit Lucius d'un air morne en détournant le regard pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

'Vous êtes marié ?' Questionna la femme en avisant l'alliance au doigt de Lucius.

Celui-ci se renfrogna un peu plus.

'Veuf, en vérité.'

'Je vois', Dit la femme à voix basse.

Un court silence s'installa. La femme jeta un léger coup d'œil aux autres clients. L'une des streap-teaseuse était descendue de l'estrade et s'était assise sur les genoux de l'un d'eux.

'Quel est votre nom ?'

'Lucius.'

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

'Et bien _Lucius_, une petite danse privée te ferait sans doute le plus grand bien…'

'J'en doute.'

'Allons', dit la femme d'une voix basse et chaude en lui arrachant le verre de whisky qu'il portait à ses lèvres. 'Un peu de chaleur humaine ne se refuse pas…'

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, dans un couloir sombre avant de le faire entrer dans un petit salon privé. Lucius se laissa totalement faire. Cette fille ne manquait pas de caractère. Il aimait ça.

La pièce était sombre. Trois fauteuils sans accoudoirs entouraient une table basse en verre. Au fond du salon trônait un bureau en chêne massif derrière lequel se trouvait un autre fauteuil ne cuir à dossier haut. Au fond du salon trônait un bureau massif avec, derrière, un autre fauteuil à dossier haut.

Sans lâcher la main de Lucius, la femme l'obligea à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Puis elle passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus les genoux de Lucius et s'assit sur lui. Lucius restait impassible, curieux de savoir jusqu'où elle aurait l'audace de le toucher. La soirée promettait d'être divertissante…

'Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom', Fit-il remarquer.

La femme glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de Lucius et se pencha vers lui.

'Demon', Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et purement provocatrice.

Elle mordilla un moment le lobe de son oreille avant de jouer avec sa mâchoire. Au moment où elle allait atteindre les lèvres de sa victime, Lucius se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa brusquement et se leva. Désemparé, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire en retour.

Demon recula de trois pas, sans quitter Lucius du regard. Elle leva les bras et frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Aussitôt, une faible musique se fit entendre.

Toujours sans quitter Lucius du regard, la jeune femme commença alors à se déhancher en parfaite synchronisation avec la musique, comme si elle s'était entraînée toute sa vie dans l'unique but d'offrir cette danse à Lucius. Mais il y avait beaucoup de grâce et de sensualité dans ses gestes. Et aussi beaucoup, beaucoup de provocation.

Toujours en rythme, elle commença alors à enlever son haut, prenant soin d'effleurer sa propre peau avec cet éternel regard provocateur pour Lucius dont la faim se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Lorsque le bas de Demon tomba à son tour et qu'elle ne porta plus qu'un string et un soutient-gorge pour défendre sa décence, la main de Lucius glissa vers son entre-jambe. Mais la vois de Demon claqua sèchement.

_'Non !'_

La jeune femme revint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lucius, se collant contre lui. La respiration de l'homme s'accéléra brutalement tendis que Demon caressait lentement son entre-jambe à travers son pantalon.

Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et remonta doucement jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutient-gorge. Celui-ci tomba à son tour, pour le plus grand ravissement de Lucius qui entreprit d'honorer une si généreuse poitrine.

Demon gémit et décida de s'attaquer à la veste de Lucius, non sans mal, mais celle-ci céda pour laisser place à un torse sculpté _à la perfection_.

La jeune femme attrapa la main gauche de Lucius et commença à suçoter ses longs doigts un à un tandis que l'homme en profitait pour la contempler. Décidément, elle lui plaisait. Peut-être pourrait-il la garder… un moment…

Demon abandonna le dernier doigt et remonta jusqu'à la paume, suivant le tracé de la main, puis remonta lentement le long de l'avant-bras. Jusqu'à la Marque des Ténèbres.

Lucius se raidit. Prit par le jeu, il avait totalement oublié ce.. détail.

Mais Demon se contenta de laisser échapper un léger ricanement.

'Un Mangemort…' Ronronna-t-elle doucement en caressant du bout des doigts la Marque. 'C'est des plus… existant !'

Lucius se détendit légèrement. Demon délaissa alors son bras pour s'attaquer à son cou et au haut de son torse tout en commençant à déboutonner le pantalon de l'homme.

'C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte sur Harry Potter ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait finalement vaincu ?'

Lucius, occupé à jouer avec l'anneau de chair de la jeune femme ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle posait une telle question en un moment pareil. Encore moins pourquoi, forcé par le Véritaserum qu'il avait avalé malgré lui, la réponse franchi ses lèvres à son insu.

'Non.'

'Non ?'

'Il est enfermé chez moi.'

Demon releva la tête. De ses doigts habiles, elle caressa la virilité de Lucius sur toute sa longueur, lui enlevant toute chance de penser correctement. En son fort intérieur, elle retint une grimace. Voilà une révélation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Et qui allait compliquer la situation…

'Le Maître des Ténèbres est au courent ?'

Une fois de plus, Lucius n'eut aucun contrôle sur les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres.

'Non', haleta-t-il avec difficulté tandis que les caresses de Demon se faisaient de plus en plus rapide.

La jeune femme retira alors sa main et se releva, encourageant Lucius à en faire autant.

_« Pardon, Marcus… Pardon de te trahir ainsi… »_

Elle entraîna l'homme vers le bureau et s'assit dessus d'une manière suggestive. Lucius sourit avec avidité. Oh oui, il était grand temps de passer à des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses !

* * *

_Vivre libre ou mourir…_

'Voilà qui devrait te faire passer l'envie de faire des bêtises !'

_Vivre libre ou mourir…_

Harry regarda l'espèce de bracelet que Draco venait de fixer à son bras et ricana.

'Tu sais quelle était la devise des esclaves à l'époque où ils recherchaient leur liberté ?'

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

'Vivre libre ou mourir. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une devise pleine de sagesse !'

Draco l'attrapa violemment par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, le regard étincelant de rage.

'Je te déconseille de faire le malin, Potter.'

'Mais je ne fais pas le malin. Je t'avertis simplement. Peut-être que ton jouet arrivera à m'empêcher de m'échapper, mais j'ai perdu trop de proches pour que la mort me fasse peur.'

Ils échangèrent des regards emplis de haine.

'On verra, Potter… On verra, murmura doucement Draco.'

Il le relâcha avec un dernier regard méprisant.

'Tu as du travail ! Dépêche-toi et il restera peut-être quelque chose à manger aux cuisines lorsque tu auras terminé.'

Il sortit, laissant Harry seul avec sa pile de linge.

Harry soupira, se disant finalement qu'il y avait finalement, dans toute cette malchance un peu de chance. Après tout, il n'était plus torturé par Lucius Malfoy dans son cachot et être ainsi assigné aux tâches ménagères ne le dérangeait pas, outre mesure. Les Dursley l'avaient habitué à bien plus humiliant. Mais la définition d' « humiliation » ne devait de toute évidence pas avoir le même sens chez les Dursley que chez les Malfoy.

Après tout, ces derniers n'étaient que des bourgeois jouant aux aristocrates…

Le regard du jeune homme se perdit à travers l'une des hautes fenêtre où le jour disparaissait peu à peu. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu tout espoir de fuite, le gadget de Draco ne servait absolument à rien. Et l'espoir de recevoir une aide extérieure étaient risibles. Que faisait Dumbledore en ce moment-même ? Etait-il à sa recherche ou essayait-il de percer la dernière folie qui avait prit Voldemort ?

Un sourire triste apparut au coin des lèvres su Survivant lorsqu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait même pas droit à une mort digne. Mais il espérait au moins pouvoir choisir le moment et la manière… Peut importait la manière, d'ailleurs, tant qu'il n'était pas jeté en pâture au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Draco rejoignit le bureau de son père où ce dernier passait ses journées enfermé – lorsqu'il ne sortait pas pour X raison. Il allait frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

'Oh ! Excusez-moi, je suis désolée.'

Surprit, Draco ne répondit pas. Il se trouvait face à une femme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant.

Lucius Malfoy apparut à son tour sur le seuil de la porte.

'Draco ! Tu voulais quelque chose ?'

'Oh Lucius, tu ne nous présentes pas ?' Demanda la femme.

'Quoi ? Oh, bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ? Demon, voici mon fils, Draco. Draco, je te présente Demon.'

Face à l'air niais de son père, Draco comprit aussitôt que la femme n'était rien d'autre que la dernière conquête de son père. Cela lui donna aussitôt envie de vomir.

'Enchantée !' Dit la femme avec un grand sourire.

'Pas moi ! Et pas la peine de vous forcer !' Lança sèchement Draco.

Il lança un regard mauvais à son père.

'J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici et que vous en profiterez autant que possible ! Mais ne vous attachez pas trop à l'endroit, aucune femme n'est restée plus d'une semaine !'

Il s'en alla d'un pas vif. Il savait très bien qu'il était allé trop loin, mais voir toutes ces femmes défiler ainsi dans le manoir représentait à ses yeux une insulte à la mémoire de sa mère.

Il pénétra comme une tornade dans le salon. Un vase en porcelaine chinoise fut la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. Il alla s'écraser contre le miroir accroché au-dessus de la cheminée !

'Hé !' Protesta Harry d'une voix forte. 'Non mais ça va pas ? Je venais de nettoyer ce miroir, moi !'

Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui pour répliquer vertement, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Son père pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, semblant encore plus furieux.

'Je veux que tu ailles immédiatement présenter tes excuses à Demon !'

'JAMAIS !'

Un chandelier d'argent passa à travers la fenêtre étincelante. Devant la fureur des deux Malfoy, Harry estima qu'il était préférable – sage, à vrai dire - de se faire oublier.

Lucius Malfoy sortit sa baguette.

'Tu-vas-aller-_t'excuser_ !'

_'Non !_ J'en ai assez de toutes ces femmes que tu ramène tous les jours comme si maman n'avait jamais eut aucune importance à tes yeux !'

'Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !'

'Si, justement ! Parce que c'est ma mère et c'est sa mémoire que tu souilles en faisant ça !'

_'Endoloris _!'

L'éclair rouge fusa et frappa Draco en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra à terre en hurlant de douleur.

Lucius baissa sa baguette. Les cris s'étouffèrent, mais Draco continua à gémir.

'Je ne tolérerai jamais plus ce genre de propos, déclara froidement Lucius. Tu présenteras tes excuses à Demon ce soir au dîner.'

Il s'en alla. Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait les Malfoy dérangés, mais à ce point là ! D'une pâleur extrême, il éprouva un élan de pitié pour Draco qui était toujours à terre.

Il s'approcha et lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se relever, mais Draco lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine figure et s'enfuit en courent.


End file.
